half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Uprising
Battle articles :i think we should start making articles for each battle in the war that we've seen. 68.226.132.77 19:26, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ::I agree that we should elaborate further on each battle, but I don't think we should create seperate articles for each one, it would get messy. I think we should add them to Combine War as sub-sections. For example: *The War *Battle of City 17 *Battle of White Forest *Battle of the Borealis Something like that. ^ --MattyDienhoff 03:18, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::that would work too, but i still think that at least major battles should have their own articles, so they get their own templates, etc.CaptJim 06:57, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Out of interest, what's the source for the figures for casualties and so on? Coming Second 00:21, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Good question, I have no idea. I'll bet they're just pulled from the air though. --MattyDienhoff 13:42, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: I thought so. Edited until someone can provide evidence. Coming Second 15:01, 9 December 2007 (UTC) it's similar to the battle of mosul we only know one side and that isn't exact but pulling it out of the air in this case okay by me and makes a more believable story Sorry, Isn't it better like this: *Xen War (Half Life/Half Life: Source) *Citadel War (Half Life 2) *Superportal War (Half Life 2: Episode 1/Half Life 2: Episode 2) *Borealis War (Future war, Either Half Life 2: Episode 3 or Half Life 3) (EDIT: Forgot to put something...) 00:29, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Antlion Antlions were also involved when they attacked Nova Prospekt.Malekron 21:39, 19 January 2009 (UTC) "combine army" the "lambda resistance" and "combine army" sections are random. It doesn't even mention overwatch or airwatch. It's entirely pulled out of thin air. --Fireman V2 02:00, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I removed those sections, so it's pretty much ok now. However, the picture looks like someone spammed dropships in Gmod or something... --Fireman V2 03:45, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, I always wondered if this pic was canon, because I never saw that in-game. It should be changed... Klow 14:24, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::Allright I reverted the article to a version that seems better. I can't do everything, so could someone tell me if it's correct?... Klow 16:34, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::::The current revision is okay (and fairly well written) but it needs work. I'll go through it very thoroughly soon, so you can consider it my problem. ;) ::::On the image, see here. --[[User:MattyDienhoff|'MattyDienhoff']] «talk» 17:48, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::::The newer versions are just giberish from Feburary 28th to March 9th 09 since it all sounds like fanon.Malekron 15:56, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Latest edits The article was lastly heavily edited. Can someone have a look at it?... Klow 13:48, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Article name This infobox says "The Uprising", while it should have the same name as the article. It makes me think that maybe we should choose a better title that "Combine War", maybe too confusing, because it sounds like it's a war fought by the Combine alone against each other. Something with "uprising" should maybe sound good. Klow 13:50, 30 March 2009 (UTC)